


Fusion

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Fusion, M/M, gem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Sunstone and Moonstone try fusion for the first time





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Sunstone: Lukas
> 
> Moonstone: Rein
> 
> Obsidian (mentioned): Berkut
> 
> Gray Diamond (mentioned): oc
> 
> Matte Green Pearl (mentioned): Anthony

Something felt empty in Sunstone's heart, even more then his normal doubts about 'failing his kind'. He wanted to be stronger. Just like Gray Diamond and Matte Green Pearl. He wanted to fuse.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moonstone was aware of Sunstone's lack of power, and wanting to fuse. The blue gem did too, but not for power, but love. He loved his solar counterpart to bits, even more so than he loved Obsidian (though there's was more of a platonic relationship then romantic.) His heart yearned for the affection he had once received from his diamond, not that he was dissing Gray Diamond, he still cared for her, but it felt like his diamond understood him. Even being from different kingdoms, they often worked together on missions due to all the diamonds being close knit in terms of relationships. There were only three people who he felt understood him. Himself, his diamond and Sunstone.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
They did it. They actually fused, and possibly something not even technically a gem, a fabled warrior known as Comet Shard. It happened so suddenly and so quickly that they had no time to react but they actually felt whole. Not like they could never unfuse whole but that they had their other half. Sunstone had the power he craved to be worthy of the sunstone title and Moonstone finally had his secret crush in his arms.

A euphoric bliss.


End file.
